


where the heart is

by vorchamafia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vignette, post priority: rannoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorchamafia/pseuds/vorchamafia
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan after Rannoch - and a few others, too.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	where the heart is

Tali leaves the shuttle first, followed by Garrus - and then Cortez steps out, jogging towards the lockers - and Kaidan feels his breath come in short bursts. He heard her voice over the comms earlier, heard a few snippets from the quarian admirals, heard - so many things, but where is she? Where’s Shepard? Where’s the Commander? Where’s—

“Major Alenko.” He can’t see anything except the curve of her eyes and her brow and the dirt and dust and blood and scratches that cover her armor. “Where’s the rest of the welcoming committee?”

“Shepard,” is all Kaidan manages to choke out. He can’t help it when he starts forward, arms outstretched - Shepard, Shepard, _Shepard_ \- and wraps her in a hug. “Shepard.”

She lets out a breathless laugh, hugging him back. It’s awkward and fumbling, the plates of their armor unyielding; Shepard’s assault rifle and shotgun and pistol make it worse, too, but once Kaidan gets a good grip, he latches on. “Someone’s happy,” Shepard murmurs, holding him just as tightly.

“So happy,” Kaidan breathes, unable to stop the relief seeping into his voice because she’s here. She’s here, alive and breathing. “So, so happy, Shepard.”

“What is this?” Garrus asks. “A group hug?”

“I would like a hug,” Tali says. “It would be nice.”

“Damn right,” Shepard says, still holding onto Kaidan. “Get your ass over here, Vakarian. Tali, give me a little love.”

“Rude,” Garrus huffs while Tali says, “I think you should get more than a little love for all you’ve done on Rannoch.”

As Tali and Garrus crowd in, Shepard shouts, “Vega, bring it in! Cortez!”

“Aye, aye, Commander,” Vega hollers back. “Esteban! Come on!”

“I don’t think—“

“Come on! It’ll be good for you.”

Shepard chuckles. Her hold on Kaidan hasn’t relaxed even with Tali clinging to her like a lifeline. Garrus doesn’t loosen up until Vega joins in, thumping him on the back so hard that Kaidan hears his grunt. He takes the empty spot on their other side, wrapping his arms around Shepard and Kaidan and squeezing. 

“Look at us,” Vega says, making room for Cortez. “One big, Reaper-killing family.”

“One big, happy Reaper-killing family,” Garrus amends. “Dibs on uncle.”

Vega swears. “If you’re the uncle, then what am I?”

“The other uncle. Obviously.”

Solemnly, Tali says, “Shepard is the father.” Kaidan feels Shepard’s laugh more than he hears it. “Grunt is her delinquent son.”

“Stop,” Garrus says. “Stop. That means the mother is a krogan—”

Shepard snorts. “Like you have room to talk, Vakarian. Who’s your wife? The Thanix cannon?”

Tali giggles while Vega laughs and Garrus sputters. Even Cortez starts laughing - and Kaidan does, too. The only thing that puts a stop to their mirth is Joker’s voice over the comms: “Commander, I hate to rain on your parade but the admirals want to speak to you and Tali.”

Just like that, they disperse. Vega and Cortez go to their workbenches, Tali and Garrus heading towards the elevator, and Shepard…

Shepard holds onto him for a moment longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
